Naruto goes to London
by yaoi's of Naruto
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission for the Hokage in search of a powerful missing nin when he finds a seal. Later, recreating the seal, he tests it out. Where did he go? Where's this 'London' place? How will he get back? Could become yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

YO! This is a new one that had been on my mind for some time! Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Naruto! Will you shut up and listen! I'm giving you an A rank mission here!"

"Eh? What do you want again Baa-chan? I was kinda deaf for a minute… hehe." A tick mark could be seen on the elder blond's forehead before a fist gently hit the other blond at the side of his head. Gently because he didn't fly out of the wall, only made a dent in it.

"Don't call be 'Baa-chan Gaki! Anyways, I said that you have a solo mission that will be taking place away from the Shinobi Nation. You have to find the missing nin Nakamura Endo. He is almost as high a rank in the bingo book as a Sanin, meaning that only you or one of the actual Sanin could take him. Seeing as Jiraiya and Orochimaru-teme are either evil or out of commission, and I am the Hokage, you are the only one left to take him out. The mission starts in one hour, get ready." The now known Hokage, otherwise known as Tsunade of the Sanin, handed the younger blond his mission scroll. Leaving 'Hokage mode' and entering 'sister mode' she smiled at her ototo in all but blood before saying, "come back safely Naruto. I'm betting on you." Naruto smiled at her.

"You sure about that? You always lose your bets Baa-chan!" With those words said, he ran out the window to avoid another punch to his body that might put him out of commission like it did for Jiraiya when he tried hitting on her. He laughed the entire way down. Leaping from the building before he was even close to the ground and landed on the roof of another house, taking off to his own apartment.

At the Apartment

'Clothes. Check. Raman to last for a week? Check. Ink for drawing seals? Check! Seventy Kunai? Check. A seal full of another thirty kunai and a hundred shuriken? Got It! Poison neutralizer?' The boy went to look for this particular item around his home before ultimately determining that he didn't have any. 'Dang it! Kurama, will you make a note to go talk to Sakura about that later? Kura-chan? 'Ello? Dang fox, sleeping all the time. I'll just have to remember to do that myself. Other than that, I'm all set! Should I go say bye it everyone? Nah. I'll see them in just a week or so. I could go get more weapons, just in case I run out for some reason. And get a sword. My training has gone far enough that I should atleast be able to use it in a battle! At least as a last resort. Ya, I'll just ask the blacksmith to start on one before I read the mission scroll.' With that last thought on his mind, the boy went on his way to the nearest blacksmith.

Page break

"Yo! Blacksmith-san! I need a sword! Anytime will be fine unless you would be able to make one in less than an hour!"

"Ya ya, it will take a day to make you a sword young man, so you're just gonna have to wait." The man who said this had just walked out from behind a tarp 'wall' behind the counter. He had a scruffy look to him and gigantic, calloused hands, most likely helpful when handling such tough stuff. Other then that, the man looked completely normal. There was even a kind glint in his eyes, one that came from helping anyone around him that needed it. A grin grew onto the blond boys face. He found the person to make him a sword.

"That works old man! I have a few specifications for when you're making it. One is that the hilt has to be covered by this fabric," He held up a black cloth looking fabric "and the sword out of this." This time, in the other hand, there was a tan colored sack. "This rock is able to be infused with chakra, making it so that it can track its wielder and come to it when in a battle. Also, anyone that touches the blade will be sparked with a high voltage of electricity. Give me your hand for a minute." The boy took a calloused hand into his before opening the bag. "Just a second." Taking out one piece of the pale yet some how bold, dull yet sparkling brilliantly, multicolored rock. Holding the rock just above the blacksmith's hand, he continued to force some of the man's chakra out of his system. He gasped in surprise as some of his energy left his already low amount. The forced out chakra made it's way into the rock, being absorbed into it. After a second or two of this, his hand was removed and the interesting rock placed back into the bag. The Blacksmith had to catch his breath after some of his chakra had been removed from him. With a questioning look towards Naruto, urging the boy to explain, the sound of talking once again filled the air. "I made it so that you could touch the rocks and sword when it's been made. If I didn't do that, the sword could never be found." With that sentence, the the blacksmiths opinion of Naruto raised. He had said 'the sword could never be found' not what people normally said which is 'the sword would never be made'.

"Boy," He said. "I'll make your this sword for you for free. Few earn my respect and you just happened to be one of those few. When do you expect to be back?" He questioned

"Heh, about a week old man. I gotta get to my mission. Well, seeya!" The kid ran out of the shop, heading to the west gate as the man just shook his head at how much energy his new customer had.

Walking on the rooftops, Naruto took out his mission scroll and began reading. Re-closing it and setting it aflame with a quick kanton jutsu. The mission seemed easy enough. A trip to some place called 'Suremiki' (made up), battle the guy, bring back his head. Fighting this Endo person seemed to be the most difficult part of his mission.

Arriving at the gate, he waved good bye to the two shinobi that must have annoyed Tsunade recently before leaving the village. Mission time!

* * *

Das it people! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I just changed some of this chapter. Some of the stuff I had in it already wouldn't make sense compared to the other chapter I am planing on putting up later. It isn't much though, so you don't have to bother with reading it.

Last time...

Naru gets mission

* * *

We come back to the blond haired jinchuuriki a day later as he runs through the woods, heading over to the wave country to get on a ship that headed to Suramiki. He had to board the first boat that docked in it's harbor. The rough nin had left three days prior to when he would get there, so he had to work fast.

Landing down just outside of the harbor, he walks to the ticket center to get permission to board the first ship to enter, payed the fee, and walked out onto the docks. The weather was both sunny, warm and windy. Cool blew in from the sea as well as it's salty smell. Letting out a peaceful sigh, he walked into a restaurant to grab some food and wait for the boat. A smile pulled at his lips as he sat down and just relaxed. Looking around because he was somewhat bored and wanted something to at least look at (hey, it's Naruto, deal), he noticed something was carved into his table. It looked like a very intricate seal, one that he had never seen before and, being the apprentice of a seal master and training to be one himself, was quite surprised that he had never seen anything like it before and yet was very familiar with it. It was kind of like a spiked circle surrounding a normal circle connected to a star. The empty spaces outside of the star but still in the normal circle had some ancient looking writing in it (looks like Sebastian's hand seal). He traced his finger over the ridges, trying to memorize it. After a minute he had gotten it down. The words being the only hard part. A honk interrupted his train of thought, signaling that the boat was ready to be boarded. Standing, the blond rushed over to the boarding dock and climbed onto the ship.

'Just a little longer,' he thought. 'soon I'll finish this mission and figure out what that seal does.'

Re-docking at Suramiki

*Snoring* "Oy, kit. Wake up! Were here!" *More snoring* "Dang Kit! WAKE UP YOU BAKA! WERE AT SURAMIKI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND GET OFF THIS DANG BOAT BEFORE I EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" That did it for the boy, getting him up in mere seconds.

"I'M AWAKE!" He shouted before seeing all of the staring eyes on him. "Hehe… ignore me." He said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head. Half of the people turned away while a fourth looked at him like he was crazy and another fourth- mainly kids- started laughing at him. One even fell onto the ground, clutching his sides. Naruto grinned, happy to make people laugh at any point of the day, and continued to walk off of the boat. Looking at both the near by forest and the paved road, he decided that in the case taking the road would be less suspicious than running off into the trees like he normally would back in the Shinobi Nations where that happened daily, even the villagers did this when they wanted to get away from their 'hectic' life. He started down the road as the others from his same ship moved in that direction. Grinning, he speed up until he reached a slow jog for him, AKA, what most of the travelers considered a full on sprint. Then he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Genjutsu. Though he's only able to cast one time of those type of jutsu, demonic illusion, he was able to see through even the Tsukuyomi, and compared to that, this chunin level genjutsu was just a joke. And yet, despite knowing all of this, Naruto decide to 'ignore' the signs and play along with whatever this guy had planned. At least he didn't have to advantage of surprise like he thought he did.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before the first attack came. There were just two, taken down with in seconds with the next round coming. In this wave, there were five jounin level shinobi trying to overpower him and failing miserably. One kick to the stomach sent the first unlucky attacker flying and crashing into another. Two out with one hit. The others, seeing as taijutsu wouldn't work, tried a different tactic. Long range attacks. Two bad for them. Naruto had already attached chakra threads to almost everywhere so all of the weapons they threw at him were just sent straight back, only one getting through and hitting his arm. But it was only a scratch. By the end of the minute all five of the opponent shinobi were on the ground either groaning in pain or unconscious. None had been killed.

A laughing came from the forest.

"How pathetic. Can't even kill your enemies! How do they expect you to take me down?" A bald man with paint on his face and bare head walked out of the forest in front of him. He had on the usual black ninja gear as any self respecting ninja had. Well, unless you were Naruto. He, somehow, is able to hide in bright, neon, kill-me orange. For any of you who don't understand how unbelievable this is to do, try it. I can almost guarantee you will fail miserably. (Is it bad that I want to try this now?)

"Well Leaf nin, I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully for trying to catch me. Just go to your death cursing your village and your Hokage that sent you!" A large blast erupted from his hands. Pure chakra. Naruto smirked. If it was going to be like this, there was no way he even had the smallest chance of losing to this joker. Just before the potent chakra hit him, he absorbed it. All of it went into his pores with not a wisp left out. The other man just gawked openly. Naruto laughed his face off before saying..

"You want it back? HAVE IT!" With those words, the chakra that would later destroy its own holder shot forwards. The man didn't even have the chance to scream before he was enveloped within the mass. The chakra only severed his nerves and chakra network, just as Naruto had commanded it to, leaving the runaway nin alive and helpless. Naruto quickly created a suspended animation seal before placing it on the man's forehead and summoning a toad.

"Yes Naruto-sama! What do you need today? And do you have any candy?"

"Hello Gamiri! I just need you to bring this nin back to Konoha if you wouldn't mind. And here's some chocolate for the trouble." He tossed a package of the candy to a little green toad. Tell Baa-chan I should be back in just a little bit. Understand?"

"Hai! She'll know in just a bit! See ya Naruto-sama." There was a poof before both the toad and the used to be missing nin disappeared. Naruto smiled, thinking about how easy that was. 'I bet even dog breath could take him down! I know that Kiba isn't a joke or anything, but he seems to be the least powerful of the rookie 9.' He shifted just an inch before something fell out of his pocket. A brush. His eyes widening in remembrance at the reminder. He still had to see what that seal did and if it could help him in any way. Grabbing a piece of paper, he began copying what he remembered. A circle, a star, a pointed outer circle, and the weird text. He copied his memory perfectly onto the paper. Then he began channeling chakra into it. The seal glowed purple before a flash of darkness consumed the boy. Falling into panic, Naruto began thrashing around. One more flash of light and he was in front of a tall, dark haired man with red eyes and a black suit. The ravens eyes widened in surprise before a quick movement knocked the blond out, leaving just one thought in his mind. 'What the fuck just happened?!'

* * *

Thank you for reading! Also, please read my other stories, their getting lonely...

Naruto: REVIEW!

Sebastian: Ya, I want to know what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the chap people! This has been beta'ed by flippednique, so thank you!

* * *

Chap. 3

Sebastian

'Well, what should I do here?' The demon thought to himself, a confused look grazing his fetchers. It's not every day some random person pops out of nowhere, landing right in front of you. He laid three graceful fingers on the other's chest to check his breathing. "Huh. So he isn't dead. Well then, maybe I should go tell the young master about our new… _guest_."

The demon lifted up the unconscious person's body and made his way over to his master's chamber, ascending the long staircase and passing their house maid on the way. Mey-rin stared at the two before a blush covered her face and she went running to tell her fellow workers about the mysterious newcomer.

"Young master. I believe you would like to know about this certain man that has appeared in the mansion." The demon announced as he walked into his master's chambers.

Looking at the desk, he saw the young boy with an eye patch look at the blond in his arms and the single seen eye went wide before returning to its normal size.

"How did he get here." The boy demanded. Not many people were able to enter into his mansion without the knowledge of his demon butler. To see that this boy was able to was just astonishing.

"I don't know. He appeared in front of me before I knocked him out with a strike to the neck. I believe he may have done a reverse summoning to get here as I felt a twitch in my hand, but the boy is merely human. I have no idea where he could have come across one."

Ceil didn't looked surprised in the slightest. That is, unless you knew him. Then you would be able to see how stunned he actually was.

"When he awakens, ask what happened. We can't have people appearing randomly. It would jeopardize the mansion."

"Of course, Young Master. Now, on to more important matters, what type of dessert would you like today."

"Crème Brule." Answered Ciel.

"Yes, right away Master." The demon turned and left his master in his chambers to prepare the desserts.

1 hour later…

_'Dang headache! Why hasn't Kurama healed it by now?_' Naruto heard snickering in the back of his mind, coming from a amused fox demon. _'Well, what's so funny?'_

More was heard before the boy finally snapped.

_'Tell Me!'_

_'**Fine.**_** _You reverse summoned yourself to and landed near another demon. I don't know who he is, but this guy is a loyal one. Most likely has a master to serve until their contract is finished. Plus, it's a very strong contract at that.'_**

_'Contract? What's that?'_ Naruto thought through their mind link.

**_'A contract will vary depending on what the summoner is wanting accomplished. Seeing as how strong it is, once the purpose of the contract is complete, the soul of the human will be taken. This human also has a very strong soul, if you were wondering.'_**

_'Huh, interesting. Anyways, what do you think I should do? Leave and try to get back to Konoha or stay and see what they know?'_

**_"Stay. Konoha can wait and you never know when you will meet a loyal demon again. This is actually very rare. I had been forced into a contract, but I was never loyal, if you couldn't tell. I would do whatever I could to get away from that guy and, in the end, I succeeded. He released me and summoned a different demon. Heh, he was killed the next day. That was also when I went and was forced into Madara's control the first time."_**

_'Wow. Thanks for telling me more about your life! You're normally all reserved about that kinda stuff.'_

**_"Guess I am. Well kit, I'll talk to you later. The demon is coming in to check on you and I think you should 'wake up'."_**

_'Alright Kyu.'_

Naruto cut the mind link between him and his friend before 'regaining consciousness' just as the door opened. A man with red eyes and a suit entered the room. He had white gloves and an angular face that gave him both a feminine look (deal with it) and one that is very masculine at the same time.

He didn't look strong but, being a shinobi, Naruto could tell that he was stronger than guy when it came to physical strength while he had more flexibility that Orochimaru, something he never thought was possible.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. Mey-rin, please announce to the young master that his guest has awoken." The girl that was looking in through a crack in the doorway yipped at being found out and ran off to do as she was told. "Now then, the young master would like to know what has brought you here, care to say?"

Sebastian's POV

The blond rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. I wonder what happened to do this. I do hope he will hurry with his story though, it is almost time for master Ciel's bedtime. He is a growing boy, you know.

"Well, I don't really know what happened." He must be from around here if he can speak English so fluently. "One second I was getting ready to go back to my village, the next I was here. Kura-chan said I reverse summoned myself or something like that. Kinda like what the toads did to me so many times before."

I wonder what he meant when he said toads. And who is this Kura-chan. How was he talking to her when he was knocked out? What an interesting boy this one is.

"Anyways, Kura-chan said to stay here for some time before going back to Konoha, is that alright? Just so you know, even if you say not to, I will." There he goes with the 'Kura-chan' again. I really do wonder who she is.

"I will have to talk to Master Ciel. He will decide whether you stay or not. And, if he says you go, I will make sure you do." Surprisingly, when I said the last part of that with my partly demon voice, he didn't flinch or look scared in the slightest. Once again, this is an interesting boy. "Now, come with me. The master will see to you."

Back in Konohagakure

_'Naruto should have been back by now! Dang brat's gonna pay for this! His toad got here a full day ago and it only takes one day to get back! This had better not give me any more paper work.'_

A certain blond haired Hokage thought as she sat at her desk, drinking from her secret stash of sake that always seemed to miss Shizune's careful search.

_'Good thing business is slow today. Shizune would have come in already and caught me.'_ The silence lasted for just a moment longer until there was a knock on the door. Tsunade quickly put her bottles away just in case is was Shizune. It wasn't. Instead, the one who stood in the doorway was her own perverted ex-teammate who surprisingly used the door for once.

"What?" Jiraiya got straight to the point.

"Naruto isn't in this nation anymore."

"And how do you know this?"

"The toad contract. His blood turned blue on it so he has left the summoning area, which is just over the entire Shinobi Nations. He isn't dead or his blood would be black, so we still have a chance of finding him." Tsunade took a moment to digest this information before calling for some ANBU to collect the council and Naruto's friends. Neji was there in moments, having seen Tsunade panicking within range of his Byakugan.

"What's happening Hokage-sama? Will the village be under attack?"

"No. Worse."

Now Neji was really panicking. _'Worse than the village being attacked? Did Naruto die or something?_' He was about to hyperventilate before realizing that Tsunade wasn't crying, so Naruto was alive. _'Then what happened?'_

"I'll tell everyone when they're here. I'll only say it once." With that said, she took out a bottle of sake and began gulping it down. Neji debated stopping her, calling Shizune or just letting her continue. He decided to let her continue. If this really was terrible news she had to deliver, the blonde Hokage would need it.

Sakura was the next to arrive. Then Sai, then Hinata. The second Ino-Shika-Cho was after that. The rest of Hinata's team were before Tenten and then the two most 'youthful' people besides Naruto came in. Then were the sensei's of teams 7,8, and 10.

"Ano, why'd you call us all here Hokage-sama? Did something happen to Naruto?"

"I will tell you in a moment Kakashi-san and, yes, something did happen to that knucklehead. He has completely left the Shinobi Nations." A chorus of 'What?'s and 'Huh?'s could be heard as the shinobi worked through this new information. Surprisingly, that took a while. People have been starting to think that their blond friend was invincible.

"Naruto has gone missing. He is still alive, that much we know, but he isn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. You all will have the mission of finding him and bringing him back. We have contacted a place called 'Japan' and will go with them to find Naruto. Each team will be sent to a different nation. All of you will have 'cell phones' to stay in contact with each other and us. To get to 'Japan', you have to go through one of Jiraiya's seals. Japan is a long ways away from here and we believe this is the fastest way. Also, it turns out that we are in a place they call the 'Bermuda Triangle'. Our chakra disrupts some of their 'technology' it would seem, so don't use it when you go out to the different nations. There's also another thing. The Bermuda triangle is quite interesting. It is somewhat like an area that manipulates space, making it seem smaller than it actually is. That should answer further questions for when you see it on a map. The people from Japan will supply you with clothes from their world and teach you about some things that happen there and around the world. Good luck. Now, bring back Naruto!"

* * *

How did this one go? Good? Bad? I NEED FEEDBACK!

Please look at my poll. I want to start some other story's that have been on my mind and would like to know what everyone is interested in.

Questions...

1)Why did Sebastian think Naruto needed to meet Ciel? Shouldn't he keep Ciel protected?

Well, Sebastian would be able to protect Ciel and Sebastian didn't know what to do here.

2) you said that Sebastian noted Naruto speaking in "English." If that is the case then why is Naruto using honorifics like "Chan"?

Naruto will still put in some Japanese every-so-often since that is his actual language.

3)How does Naruto know how to speak English?

That will be answered later

4)Third you said that the group would be going to Japan. If that is so then they are far away from the BB verse because BB is set in London back in the 1800s.

They are more advanced then everywhere else in the world. Plus, they only knew Japanese for some reason that i will come up with later.


End file.
